Pheromone
by Clover-tan
Summary: Oneshot. Dark!MakaxKid with a bit of Soul on the side. Maka passes out after some training lessons and wakes up in an unfamiliar bedroom belonging to Kid, who is not prepared to let her leave without having his way with her first.


Pheromone

-Maka's POV-

A drop of sweat trickled down my forehead as I sat on the bench in exhaustion. I gasped tiredly as I leaned against the seat and tried to catch my breath. It had been a while since I last trained without Soul and Stein-sensei certainly didn't hold back.

_Ah… I wish Soul was here._

"Maka-san, are you all right?"

I glanced above to see Kid standing in front of me with a rather concerned expression on his face and a bottle of Pocari in his hand. His hair and clothes were dirty and messy and he was also breathing wearily from our training exercise. Today's training practice was designed just for meisters and Black Star had already dashed back home, leaving just me and Kid on the training grounds. I wasn't used to training without Soul and there were consequences, namely my fatigue.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll survive," I joked with a reassuring grin.

He chuckled in amusement and handed me the bottle, to my surprise. "Here, drink. It'll make you feel better," he offered.

I was hesitant to accept his act of kindness, but my exhaustion got the better of me. "Thank you." With a grateful grin, I took the bottle and quickly drank from it to soothe the boiling heat rushing through my body. To my relief, it immediately cooled me down, but strangely enough, my vision suddenly began to fade and a strange heaviness began to pile on my head, making me even more tired than I was before.

_What's… happening to me?_

I wobbled as I tried to get up and I fell into Kid's arms, who was merely a blur through my flickering eyes.

"Kid… I'm dizzy…" I mumbled drowsily as I clung tightly to his chest. I was fully relying on him, as if he was a replacement of Soul.

"Shh…" he whispered as he slowly wrapped his arms around my back. "You'll be okay in a minute. I promise."

I smiled faintly with gratitude.

_I'm lucky that I have a friend to rely on._

"Nn…." My eyelids flickered as I gradually regained consciousness and glanced around the room. The faint noise of a ticking clock resonated across the room and the faint pitter-patter of rain on the windowsill was loud enough to be heard. My coat and jumper had been taken off and I was still exhausted, in fact, more than I ever was before.

_Where am I?_

To my surprise, light and steady footsteps approached the room and the door slowly creaked and opened.

"Ah… You're awake," Kid remarked with a relieved smile. His clothes were now clean and neat and his gleaming black and white hair was partially wet, as if he'd just taken a shower. His plain white shirt stuck to his skin and his lean, toned body was almost visible.

"Where am I?" I asked out of confusion and curiosity.

"My bedroom," he plainly replied. "Patti and Liz went out shopping, so we're the only people in the house at the moment," he mentioned with a slightly pleased chuckle.

I sighed in relief and nodded. For a moment, I feared that I'd been kidnapped. Fortunately, I was with Kid, whom I trusted.

"Thanks for helping me." I slowly tried to sit up, but my body wouldn't cooperate. "Gosh, I'm tired," I remarked with a breathless gasp.

_What's wrong with my body?_

_Why am I so tired to the point where I can't even move?_

"You should get some more rest," he pointed out concernedly as he stepped closer to the bed.

I smiled, but shook my head. "No, but thank you. I should get going, Soul's probably waiting for me," I stated as I attempted to get up again.

To my shock and bewilderment, he immediately pushed me back down with such force that he'd never used on me before.

"I insist," he stated viciously, his smile quickly fading away.

A shiver ran down my spine as I stared in fear and dread at his piercing eyes, which had become intense and almost sinister.

_What's… going on?_

"Kid -" I started, but he pressed his finger against my lips.

"Don't waste your breath," he whispered as he moved in closer to me on the bed.

His voice had changed; the calm, kind tone in his voice had completely disappeared and what was left was maliciousness and desire.

I couldn't move; his body was pressed up against mine and his face was merely a few inches away from mine.

_What is he trying to do?_

I fidgeted and struggled aggressively as he forcefully grabbed my arms and reached for the duct tape in the drawer next to the bed, which he used to tie my arms against each side of the bedposts.

"What are you doing?" I shouted and frantically kicked him as he proceeded to seal a strip of the tape over my mouth.

"You know, I'd set my eyes on you a long time before this," he stated as he slipped his hand up my skirt, causing me to shudder and squirm in shock and disdain. "But Soul was always getting in the way," he scoffed bitterly with a hint of disgust.

_What the hell is he talking about?_

I tried to kick him, but he grabbed a hold of my legs and pressed his knees against them, making me flinch in pain.

"Actually, I was planning on being rough on you initially, but…" He smiled childishly and playfully tugged at my shirt, immediately ripping it. "It's better if you enjoy it too, right?"

_He couldn't possibly mean…_

"Mmff!" I kicked and struggled with all my might and tried to scream, but the tape remained stuck on my mouth as he caressed my chin and bit deep into my neck, causing me to stiffen and squirm in shock and pain.

As he lifted his head to leer at me with his glinting saffron eyes, I noticed, to my horror and disbelief that there was blood on his lips, which had bled from my neck.

_It hurts._

"You taste nice," he teased sadistically.

The next moments were… indescribable. Pain mixed with guilty pleasure, but mostly pain. Nails digging into his back, I felt like I was going to break with each thrust he made; each overwhelmingly aggressive thrust. His fingers were pressed into my mouth and I couldn't scream so instead I bit hard, although that did nothing other than pleasing him, much to my horror. I wanted to shut my eyes and just wait for everything to be over, but he didn't let me. He made we watch long and hard at him, at him tearing me apart.

He kissed me. He did try and kiss me until I bit his tongue.

Then he slapped me, leaving a bitter sting across my flushed cheek.

And I passed out.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

I immediately sat up, sweating uncontrollably, eyes wide open in shock and fear.

I wasn't in Kid's room.

I was in my room.

With Soul.

"Soul?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_Was it just a dream?_

"Yeah?" He tilted his head up from the magazine he was reading to look at me with curious eyes. "You look frightened. Had a bad dream?"

I nodded vigorously. "Y-yeah. I guess so," I stuttered.

"You should get some more rest," he suggested concernedly.

_I've heard that way too many times._

I shook my head and smiled. "No, I'm all right. I don't want another nightmare."

"Nightmare?" A sudden smirk spread across his lips as he shifted over to my bed. "And what kind of nightmare was that?"

I blushed uncontrollably as I suddenly unwillingly reminisced my dream. "I, er, it's nothing, really," I assured through nervous stammers. "You wouldn't know."

"I'm pretty sure I do."

My eyes widened in alarm and confusion as his expression suddenly became sinister and I felt a hand smooth over my legs underneath the sheets.

"Let's re-enact what'd happened in your little nightmare, shall we?"


End file.
